Brynjolfr
Brynjolfr is a Nord blacksmith living in a hut just north of Thirsk. He can craft Snow Bear Armor if the Nerevarine provides him with snow bear pelts, or Snow Wolf Armor if provided with snow wolf pelts. He provides a non-negotiable price list for this service upon request. He is also a merchant and buys/sells various armor and weapons. Brynjolfr has information on a missing missionary that may prove useful. Interactions The Missing Missionary When asked about Mirisa, he will say that Erich the Unworthy had done something with her, but he does not know where she is. The Mead Hall Massacre Brynjolfr will be one of the few survivors after the attack on Thirsk. When asked about what happened he will say the Udyrfrykte came, killed his customer, then proceeded to enter the mead hall and kill more of the patrons within. Afterwards, he will say that witnessed the beast go back to the cave after being driven off by arrows. Dialogue "Hail, traveler. I'd tell you about my wares, but by now you're probably well aware of my craftsmanship. My weapons are unmatched, and I make a lot of the fine bear and wolf armor that many of '''Solstheims Nords are so fond of. I must admit, though, I'm growing weary of patching together the same old wolf and bear pelts. In truth, I long to test my abilities and make some '''custom fur armor', using the pelts of Solstheim's more exotic animals."'' :custom fur armor "Roaming the wilds of Solstheim are seldom seen, elusive species of wolf and bear. They're called '''snow wolves' and snow bears, because of their white fur. It is said that the pelts of these animals have innate magical qualities that help guard against Solstheim's brutal frost and snow. Just think of the armor I could create with such materials! If you were to provide me with the pelts and enough gold, I would gladly make you a set of custom snow wolf armor or snow bear armor."'' ::Solstheim "Aye, Solstheim IS quite a beautiful place, isn't it? I came here from Skyrim...to escape the bad weather." ::snow wolves "The snow wolves are larger, more elusive cousins of Solstheim's common wolves. They have a thick coat that protects them from the frost and cold. You can find snow wolves in and around the Moesring Mountains. Legend has it they're the descendents of Ondjage, the Fell Wolf that devoured Hrothmund the Red. It is said their attacks have been known to freeze human flesh, so be careful if you encounter one!" ::snow bears "Snow bears are larger than normal bears, and have thick white fur that protects them against the frost and cold. They've very aggressive when encountered, and their attacks have been known to freeze human flesh. Snow bears can be pretty hard to find, but hunters have seen them in the snowy forested regions along Solstheim's southern coast" ::snow wolf armor "It's simple. You bring me the snow wolf pelts and gold, and I'll make a piece of custom light snow wolf armor." ::snow bear armor "It's simple. You bring me the snow bear pelts and gold, and I'll make a piece of custom light snow bear armor." ::"I even have a special method of treating the fur that will enhance the natural protective properties against frost. Whatever you order will be ready in twenty-four hours. Take this scrol. It lists my prices and requirements for each piece of armor. If you're interested, and you have enough pelts and gold, talk to me again. I'll fire up my forge, and you'll have your new armor in a day." The Missing Missionary "Hail, traveler. I'd tell you about my wares, but by now you're probably well aware of my craftsmanship. My weapons are unmatched, and I make a lot of the fine bear and wolf armor that many of Solsthem's Nords are so fond of. I must admit, though, I'm growing weary of patching together the same old wolf and bear pelts. In truth, I long to test my abilities and make some custom fur armor, using the pelts of Solstheim's more exotic animals." :Mirisa never returned "Aye, you're damn right the poor lass never returned. She came here preaching about the evils of drink. '''Erich the Unworthy' got right furious. He took that missionary, and has her locked in his room! He likes to taunt her, even beat her. It's just not right. That Erich's a bully and a braggart, and is unloved by the lot of us. But he IS a clan brother, and we can't interfere in his business, much as we'd like to. Shame someone doesn't teach the lout a lesson."'' ::Erich the Unworthy "You'll find ERich inside the mead hall. Be careful though, friend. Erich the Unworthy isn't the friendliest Nord you'll meet here on Solstheim, or anywhere else for that matter. He's quick with a fould word, and even quicker with his sword." (After killing Erich) Erich the Unworthy "Erich, that pompous ass, is dead. May the worms feast on his rotting corpse for a thousand years." The Mead Hall Massacre "It was horrible, ! I had finally found someone interested in my custom snow bear armor and snow wolf armor. We were talking about prices, when suddenly this hideous black beast came up from the ice lake. It...it killed my customer! Then it went inside the mead hall! I heard screaming...sounds of battle! Then the thing came out again, pierced with arrows! It headed back toward the lake but first it came back for my customer and dragged off his body!" :the Udyrfrykte "It's a horrible beast! Black, with glowing eyes! May I never face that horror again!" (After slaying the Udyrfrykte) "It was horrible, ! I had finally found someone interested in my custom snow bear armor and snow wolf armor. We were talking about prices, when suddenly this hideous black beast came up from the ice lake. It...it killed my customer! Then it went inside the mead hall! I heard screaming...sounds of battle! Then the thing came out again, pierced with arrows! It headed back toward the lake but first it came back for my customer and dragged off his body!" :the Udyrfrykte "You...you have slain the Udyrfrykte? By the gods, what an amazing feat!" (After becoming the chieftain of Thirsk) "All hail , the new chieftain of Thirsk! My lord, I can provide you with something fitting of your new position. Provided with enough gold and the right materials, I can make sets of custom snow bear armor and snow wolf armor worthy of a chieftain." Appearances * pl:Brynjolfr ru:Бринйолфр Category:Bloodmoon: Merchants Category:Bloodmoon: Thirsk Category:Morrowind: Blacksmiths